


One, Two, Three

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: Snippets of Our Life [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well." Daichi says, setting the folder down in front of him. "Apparently there's a robber around here. They've been hitting convenience stores, so far I think they've hit three? We are supposed to track them down." He explains, opening the folder. "There seems to be a pattern for where he hits, so the next place he goes to should be by that new art studio that opened up not too long ago."</p><p>Iwaizumi instantly tenses up, sitting up straight in his chair. He jumps out of his seat, swiping the folder off the desk. "Are you talking about the one by the art studio that's about ten minutes away from here?" He asks, desperation laced into his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said there would be angst ok  
> "How many parts will there be to this series??" I have no idea tbh.  
> I also don't know how long the chapters will be, or how many chapters there will be, because I did not plan out every single thing that's going to happen, like I did for the other one. I just have a general plot in my head that I'm following.

Spinning in three circles until he comes to a stop, Iwaizumi leans forward in his chair, eyes narrowing as he stares at his partner. "So...what's the next case?" He asks, lacing his fingers together before placing them in his lap.

His partner; Daichi Saramura. An old high school rival- old captain of the Karasuno volleyball team. Though they used to be rivals, they got along pretty well. Daichi was probably the best partner Iwaizumi could've hoped for. He was defiantly glad that he didn't get stuck with someone like Kuroo- he probably would've quit right then and there. 

"Well." Daichi says, setting the folder down in front of him. "Apparently there's a robber around here. They've been hitting convenience stores, so far I think they've hit three? We are supposed to track them down." He explains, opening the folder. "There seems to be a pattern for where he hits, so the next place he goes to _should_ be by that new art studio that opened up not too long ago." 

Iwaizumi instantly tenses up, sitting up straight in his chair. He jumps out of his seat, swiping the folder off the desk. "Are you talking about the one by the art studio that's about ten minutes away from here?" He asks, desperation laced into his voice.

"Um, yeah? Are you okay?" Daichi says hesitantly, reaching out to pluck the folder out of his hands. He flips through the report again, setting it back down on the desk.

"That's Takahiro's studio." Iwaizumi confesses, dread spreading through his gut. What if this robber chose to go to the studio instead of the convenience store? What if Hanamaki got hurt? 

Daichi stands up, quickly pushing his chair in before he shrugs his jacket on, grabbing his bag. "Well then, let's get going."

"Huh?" 

"To stake out," He explains, "If I found out that there could be someone dangerous where Koushi works, I would want to get there as fast as possible." Iwaizumi nods slowly, jerking his jacket and badge off of his desk.

"Thanks." Iwaizumi mumbles as he walks past his partner.

"Ah, don't thank me. We would've had to go sooner or later anyways." He replies smoothly, following him out of the station.

  


**\-----**

  


They end up parking a street away, climbing out of the car and walking the rest of the way. They both knew that a cop car would make this guy not want to try..whatever it was he was going to try. 

As they walk down the street, Iwaizumi scans up and down the sidewalk for any signs of anything suspicious. As they pass by Hanamaki's studio, he takes a peek in through the window. He was currently talking to a middle aged mother, holding some portrait that someone else had probably drawn. Next the mother was a little girl, looking up at the woman with a wide smile. 

Hanamaki hands the canvas over, leaning down to ruffle the little girl's hair. The girl giggles, wrapping her small arms around Hanamaki's neck to bring him into an awkward hug. Iwaizumi watches as Hanamaki smiles softly, gently hugging the little girl back.

Daichi coughs, causing Iwaizumi to jump. A blush dusts over his cheeks, and he nervously rubs his nose in embarrassment. "Ah, sorry." He mumbles, quickly continuing their walk down the sidewalk. 

"It's fine. I probably look at Koushi like that all the time." He chuckles.

Iwaizumi nods as the near the convenience store, his eyes slowly scanning up and down the street again. The mom and little girl from Hanamaki's studio were now walking away. A middle aged man sat outside a cafe reading a book. A small family of three stood in front of a small bookshop.

Nothing looked out of place. 

"So, do we just wait?" He asks his partner, raising an eyebrow. Daichi points at the cafe down the street, a grin spreading across his face.

"We can sit outside?" He suggests. Iwaizumi huffs out a small laugh, but nods in agreement. And plus, the cafe was right across the street from Hanamaki's studio. 

  


**\------**

  


Taking a sip from his mug, he hums in pleasure as the warm tea slips down his throat. They've been there for two hours with nothing suspicious happening. __Two very _long_ hours. He glances across the street to see Hanamaki stepping out, waving at one of his workers. It must be his lunch break.

"Yo, Hanamaki!" Daichi calls out, smiling as Hanamaki jumps, whirling around. Iwaizumi feels the corner of his lips tug upwards as Hanamaki blinks in surprise. He then quickly makes his way across the street, instantly wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi to hug him. 

" _Hajimeee!_ Did you come here to visit me?" He gasps, rubbing his cheek against his. Grumbling under his breath, Iwaizumi places a hand to Hanamaki's cheek, trying to push him away. He could feel the tips of his ears burning, and he could practically  _ feel _ Daichi's amused smile.

"We're actually here for work." He answers, finally pushing him away. Hanamaki huffs in protest, sliding into one of the chairs beside him. He kicks his legs up into the air, resting them on Iwaizumi's lap.

"Really? What's the scoop?" Hanamaki asks, glancing at Daichi. 

"There's a robber around here. We're supposed to stake out in case he comes around." Daichi explains, knowing that Iwaizumi wouldn't. 

"Ah, well then! I feel safe having the best cops around." He grins easily, leaning forward to grab Iwaizumi’s drink. He takes a sip from the tea before placing it back down, leaning back in the chair. Iwaizumi doesn’t bat an eyelash. 

“You guys are oddly domesticated.” 

“Oh, he’s worse with Issei in public.” 

“Yeah, I am. _Very_ touchy.” Hanamaki wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, grinning smugly at Daichi. “Oikawa is probably the most domestic, though. Very,  _ very _ clingy.”

Daichi sips his coffee, raising an eyebrow. “So, Iwaizumi isn’t into that stuff?”

“He is not into showing affection in public. But he’s very snugly when tired.”

“Huh, that’s sort of surprising.” 

Iwaizumi sighs heavily, burying his head in his hands. “Can you not talk about me like I’m not right here?” 

Hanamaki laughs softly, gently knocking his foot against Iwaizumi’s stomach. “Sorry, sorry.” He apologizes, picking up the cup again. 

“Shouldn’t you be eating lunch?”

“Nah, I have snacks at at the studio. I just need a break every once and awhile.” He replies smoothly, knocking his foot against Iwaizumi’s stomach again.

Before Iwaizumi can reply with something about how Hanamaki needed a real lunch, not just snacks, Daichi whips his head up. “That’s the guy from the pictures.” He hisses under his breath. Tapping his fingers against the table, they both watch as the man enters the convenience store. 

“Let’s go.” Iwaizumi grunts, shoving Hanamaki’s feet off him. The two cops quickly grab all their stuff, making their way towards the convenience store. 

“Hey, wait- Hajime.” Hanamaki mumbles, tugging on his sleeve. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow in confusion, but then Hanamaki’s lips were on his, pulling him close. The kiss is over too soon, though, as Hanamaki steps away with a small smile. “Be careful, yeah?” 

Iwaizumi huffs, rolling his eyes. “Of course.” 

  
  
  


Slowly opening the door, Daichi and Iwaizumi slowly survey the small store. The man-Taisei Yuta. The report had said that he was a low filed criminal who was just _filled_ with luck. He should’ve been caught by now, but luck seemed to be his side for some reason.

Stepping into one of the aisles, Iwaizumi watches as Taisei reaches into his coat pocket. 

“Ready?” He mumbles to Daichi. 

Taisei throws his hand out, firing three shoots at the ceiling. Within moments, the owner and customers are the ground, fear stricken. Iwaizumi glances at Daichi, waiting for him to speak. 

“On my count. Like normal.” 

Iwaizumi slowly trails his hands down to his pocket, pulling his gun silently out of his belt. He turns the safety off, narrowing his eyes as the criminal keeps the gun pointed towards the innocent bystanders. He then starts talking to the cashier, demanding all the money he had.

  
Iwaizumi hated men like this. He vaguely remembers when Oikawa was in a situation like this. At the mere thought of what had happened that day, Iwaizumi feels his blood boil. He  _ despised  _ people who threaten the innocent. People like the guy standing in front of him. People like the guy who hurt Oikawa. People who- 

“One.” Daichi whispers. 

Iwaizumi takes a step forward, pulling his hand out in front of him. He opens his mouth, ready to tell the guy to stand down. 

“Two.” His partner’s voice floats through the air. 

Iwaizumi coughs harshly, staring into Taisei’s eyes as he turns around. A flicker of shock shits through his gaze before he curses, trailing his gun to point at Iwaizumi. “Stand down. You’re under arrest.” Iwaizumi snaps, finger hovering over the trigger. 

“Three.” Daichi mutters under his breath, moving to comfort the shaken customers. He trusted his partner enough to get the job done.

“It looks like we’re at a stand-still. You shoot, I shoot. I shoot, you shoot. Either way both of us will get hurt.” Taisei hums, eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to lower your gun, sir.” Iwaizumi says in a level voice- voice steady as ever. 

“That was your lover, wasn’t it? The guy out there?” He suddenly says, grinning as Iwaizumi stiffens up. “I saw you both right before I entered. Of course I thought nothing of it until now.” He chuckles, eyes sharp as he stares at Iwaizumi. 

“Leave him out of this.”

“Oh? So I was right? You know, I bet he would look great with his brains splattered on the ground, bleeding out.” Taisei whispers, the words wrapping around Iwaizumi’s brain, squeezing until all he sees is red. He quickly composes himself, grinding his teeth together. He knew the game this guy was playing.

“Yeah, but that won’t happen.” He spits out, shaking the thoughts from his head.  _ Stay focused.  _

  
He glances to the side, watching as Daichi swiftly gets the people out of the shop. It was better to get them away quickly in case things turned out for the worst. 

“Your friend. He wasn’t too bad on the eyes. I wonder what he looks like, withering under a person? Can you tell me?” He asks, laughing as Iwaizumi’s eye twitches in anger. “Do you hit him? Hurt him? I bet you do. You look like the type to man handle a person. Does he cry, begging you to stop? I bet it turns you on.” Iwaizumi  _knew_ what he was doing, but he couldn't help it-

The small thread keeping Iwaizumi calm snaps, anger pooling through is veins in mere seconds. He’s never wanted to kill someone as much as he wanted to right now. Taking a confident step forward, he doesn’t register moving his arm to his side. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ talk about him that way, you fucking ba-”

“And the mouse falls for the trap.” Taisei sneers. Iwaizumi blinks in surprise, mentally cursing. He throws his arm in in front of him, towards Taisei, but it was too late-

It should’ve been easy. As easy as one, two, three. This should’ve been an easy case- 

_ One, two, three. In, out. Get the guy. No casualties.  _

  
Pain shoots up Iwaizumi’s spine as he cries out, black dots instantly invading his vision.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this earlier than I thought I would, because my dad fixed my computer and I was excited so I wrote.   
> Also, I had a whole different idea for this chapter but?? Then this happened?? Idk how I feel about this chapter but whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hanamaki watches Iwaizumi disappear into the store, a sense of dread slowly pooling in his gut. He turns, making his way back to the table to sit back down in his chair. 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t hate Iwaizumi’s job. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t support him, either. Because of course he did. How could he not support him in something that he obviously worked hard for? The job suited him, too. Iwaizumi was always one to protect people. His friends, his family- anyone who was close to him. Iwaizumi protected him, protected Oikawa, protected Matsukawa- and he always blamed himself when something went wrong. 

But the thing was- who protected Iwaizumi? Did Sawamura? Did Oikawa? Did Matsukawa? Hanamaki tried to, but he found that he was never too good at protecting people- 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts as three gunshots echo down the street. 

He instantly tenses up, leaning across the table to grab Iwaizumi’s discarded tea. It was lukewarm now, but he brings the cup up to his lips anyways and takes a sip. Usually tea would calm him down, but it didn’t seem to do anything for him at this moment. 

Setting the cup down, he takes a deep breath.  _ ‘He’ll be okay. This is Hajime we're talking about- He’d never do anything reckless on purpose.’ _

Another shot has him stiffening in fear. He slowly turns around, glancing at Sawamura ushers the customers out like cattle. He watches as Sawamura whirls around, shock plastered to his face. 

  
That couldn’t be a good sign. 

“He’s okay.” He mumbles under his breath, jumping a moment later as another shot goes off. Then another, and another, and  _ another- _

Hanamaki is on his feet in a flash, the soles of his shoes slapping against the pavement as he dashes towards the store. His hand freezes on the door, ready to throw it open. 

The man- the robber, he realizes- tears it opens before Hanamaki could do anything. He gets a glimpse inside the store, of Sawamura screaming into his phone, before the door slam shuts behind the robber. Was Sawamura letting this guy go..? No, the only reason for why he’d be on the phone..would be because Iwaizumi was injured. 

The criminal gives Hanamaki one look before he reaches out, hand wrapping tightly around his throat. Something cool touches his forehead, and everything stops as Hanamaki sucks in a startled breath, desperately trying to breathe in some oxygen. 

This man hurt Iwaizumi, possibly even Sawamura- now he was using Hanamaki as some sort of hostage? How could this day get worse?

“I’ll come with you peacefully if you tell me if he’s okay,” He chokes out. He silently hopes that the sirens in the distance get here before anything too bad happens. 

The guy laughs as he digs the barrel of the gun painfully into his temple. “I don’t have to tell you shit,” He hisses, removing his hand from Hanamaki’s neck. As Hanamaki takes a deep breath, his lungs filling with oxygen, the criminal whirls him around before he could react to his words to face the street, the gun now pressed to the back of his head. “But since I’m nice, I’ll tell you that I’m pretty sure he won’t be coming home tonight.” He then yanks Hanamaki to the side, dragging him down the sidewalk. 

Loud sirens fill Hanamaki’s ears as the robber drags him along the sidewalk, placing him in front of him so that no one could harm him. Because if they shot, they’d end up hitting Hanamaki instead. 

He stumbles along with the robber, fear eating away at his nerves. He was scared for Iwaizumi, mostly, but he was also scared for himself. What if this guy succeeded in killing him?

He hears someone call out- sounded like Kuroo- before the guy turns the corner. This guy could run now, since he was out of sight from the cops. He could kill Hanamaki now because he doesn’t need him anymore. He just needed to pull the trigger, toss Hanamaki aside, and disappear into the alleyway. 

Hanamaki silently prays that the cops would magically show up before his brains splatter against the concrete. 

But he would gladly give up his life if it would mean Iwaizumi survives. He didn’t care about himself at the moment really, because his mind kept going back to Iwaizumi. He could be  _ dead _ right now-

“I don’t need you anymore.” The guy states the obvious, finger squeezing down on the trigger. 

In a split second, Hanamaki bends his head down, biting into the flesh of the guys arm- the one that was wrapped around his throat. He sputters in surprise, the gun sliding out of his fingers as he jumps away in surprise. 

That’s all Hanamaki needed. 

Diving to the ground, he fumbles around to grab the weapon- only for a foot to come crashing down on his hand. He gasps in shock as pain shoots up his arm. Weakly reaching out with his other arm, his fingers brush the metal of the gun right before the criminal reaches down- adding more pressure to his hand- and swipes the gun up. 

Once his places the gun to Hanamaki’s head, a sly grin spreads across his lips. “I have to say, I’m impressed. But I can’t have you killing me instead. Sorry.” 

Hanamaki grits his teeth, glaring up at him. What could he do, what could he do,  _ what the fuck could he do?!  _

A shot echoes through the air, the sound of a bullet ripping flesh apart reaching Hanamaki’s ears. 

“Holy shit, I didn’t think I’d make it in time,” Kuroo wheezes, causing Hanamaki to release the breath he didn’t know he was holding. The criminal had been shot in the arm, the one holding the gun, causing him to drop the weapon and stumble back as he cries out in pain. 

Hanamaki instantly stumbles to his feet, swiping the gun off the floor. He ignores the bruising on his own hand, handing the weapon over to Kuroo as he walks over. Before Kuroo or Hanamaki exchange any words, Kuroo is turning around, kicking the guy to the ground.

_ “You piece of shit,”  _ He growls, swiftly handcuffing him. After making sure he won’t make a run for it, he brings his walkie talkie to his mouth, mumbling something that Hanamaki didn’t bother to listen to. After doing what he needed to do, Kuroo turns to smile at Hanamaki. 

“You okay? He didn’t get you, right?” 

“Who cares,” Hanamaki rasps, glancing at his hand. “Is Hajime okay?” 

Kuroo falls silent, leaning down to yank the criminal to his feet. Instead of answering, he turns as a cop car comes down the street. 

“Kuroo-”

“I need to get this guy into the car before I discuss anything else, alright?” He mutters, smiling as Bokuto drives up. 

Being the impatient person he is, Hanamaki stomps away. He ignores Kuroo as he calls out to him, huffing in irritation.    
  
Walking up to the store, he watches as the last paramedic enters the ambulance. He quickly tries to call out to them, but they're gone in the next moment. Was that where Iwaizumi was? Being rushed to the hospital? He was probably in that car- 

“Please be okay.” He chokes out, nervously bringing his hand up to his lips. He bites down hard on the already bruised finger, hardly registering the pain. Pulling his phone out with his other hand, he shakily types in Matsukawa’s number. He couldn’t do this alone, he needed someone by his side. 

It goes straight to voicemail. He calls again, only for the same thing to happen. After ten missed calls, he decides to try Oikawa. Maybe he’d be out of practice now? Typing in his number, he crosses his fingers.  _ ‘Please answer, please answer, please answer.’  _

It goes to voicemail.

After six more missed calls, an angry shout escapes his lips. He violently throws his phone against the pavement, watching as the screen cracks in multiple places. Tears well up in his eyes as he balls his hands in fists, “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” He hisses, angrily wiping away the tears threatening to fall. Not knowing what else to do, he reels back, turning his body to drive his fist against the brick wall of the store with his already injured hand. 

“Hanamaki,” A small voice says, causing him to slowly look up. He glances at Kuroo, then to his now bleeding hand, “Daichi can give you a ride to the hospital.” 

“Sawamura..didn’t get hurt?” 

“He has a bruised jaw, but that’s it.” 

Hanamaki nods slowly in thanks to his words, quickly moving to find Sawamura in his car. He shakes his aching hand as he nears the window, gently rapping his knuckles against the glass. Sawamura jumps in surprise before unlocking the door. Hanamaki silently slides in, buckling his seat belt. 

“You should get your hand and neck checked out when we get there," Daichi mutters as he drives off.

“My neck?” He mumbles, slowly looking into the side mirror. He gasps in shock as he sees the bruise on his neck. He didn’t think the guy had had that strong of a grip on him. Is that why it was painful to talk?

The car ride to the hospital is silent, and Hanamaki pretends he doesn’t see Sawamura shooting him nervous glances. 

“I’m sorry,” Sawamura finally coughs out, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. Hanamaki raises an eyebrow in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate. “I..I should’ve gone after him. If I had, then you wouldn’t of gotten hurt at all. But..i failed at my job..I just..” He trails off, eyes narrowing as he sighs. 

“No, it’s fine. I can handle a bruised hand and neck,” He assures him, flashing him a weak smile. “Plus, you didn’t go after him because you were calling for backup. You saved Hajime’s life..so thank you.” 

Daichi parks in front of the hospital, nervously looking at Hanamaki. “If you’re sure..so, uh? Do you need me to go in with you? I was thinking I’d go to the court house and pick up Matsukawa-san when he finishes with his case,” He mumbles, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, “But I completely understand if you don’t want to be alone right now.”

“No, no,” Hanamaki says quickly, unbuckling his seat belt and sliding out of the car, “Go get Issei. Please.” He probably sounded desperate, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. “Also, tell Kuroo I said thank you? I didn’t...I think I was kind of rude to him? But, yeah, he saved my life, so..if you could-”

“I will.” Daichi smiles, though strained. Hanamaki nods, gently shutting his door. 

Waving as Sawamura drives away, he turns to the hospital. He _hated_ hospitals. 

Hesitantly, he opens the doors, stepping into the building. He’s met with the sight of multiple doctors bustling about and people sitting in the waiting room. He steps up to the desk, a sense of deja-vue flooding his memory. The last time he came to a hospital, he was told that his mother had died..and he wasn’t alone last time. 

“Hello?” The woman at the desk smiles kindly. 

“Er..I wanted to check up on Iwaizumi Hajime? And I’m..supposed to get my hand checked out.” He wasn’t sure if that’s what he was supposed to say, but it sounded good enough. 

The nurse smiles politely, “Are you family to Iwaizumi-san?”

“Not exactly, I’m his-”

“Then I am sorry, we can’t give out anything. But we can get you some ice for your hand and check up on your neck,” She says quickly, cutting him off. He blinks in surprise, taking a step back. 

“Miss, I really need to know what his condition is. I’m his boyfriend.” 

“Sir, as said before, you’re not his family. I’m sorry, but we can-” 

“No thank you.” He mutters, turning to go sit down. 

As he leans against the wall, he lets his eyes closed. What would he do now? He didn’t have a phone anymore. Well, Sawamura would inform Matsukawa..hopefully Matsukawa would inform Oikawa.

Hanging his head, Hanamaki slides down the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

  
It was as if he was a leaf in autumn, falling off the tree and floating to the ground. He didn’t break until a person came around, stepping on him and twisting their ankle to rip him into shreds. He now sits there on the ground, broken and alone as tears roll silently down his cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make Hanamaki suffer so much?? But?? As I was writing it just happened??  
> (I also had to sneak in some Kuroo and Bokuto idk sue me)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this is a little late, and I'm sorry! I was gone for the weekend so I couldn't post it aahh
> 
> Thank you again to @hotcocoa here on ao3 for beta reading this<3 (it means a lot)

Matsukawa tugs on his tie, a tired sigh leaving his lips. The case he’s just finished up isn't the worse case he's been put on, but it was still emotionally exhausting. He had to defend a child going against his parents’ murderer, and the fact that the guy even thought that he could get away with it made Matsukawa want to punch him in the courtroom. But no, he stayed by the eleven year old's side the whole time, and even hugged the poor boy when the killer was finally sentenced to jail. He closes his eyes as he recalls how the young boy sobbed in the courtroom, asking the criminal over and over again _why_ they had killed his family.  
  
It was heartbreaking. And seeing things like that is what made his job so emotionally exhausting.   
  
Taking the steps leading away from the courthouse two at a time, he steps on to flat ground before lazily stuffing his hands into his pockets. His case had finished a little earlier than he thought it would, so he isn't expecting anyone else to be home yet. Oikawa is across the country at the moment for a game, and Iwaizumi is usually always busy at his job. Hanamaki's working schedule is always sporadic since he owns the studio and gets to choose his own hours, but Matsukawa had seen him get up this morning to go to work. He might be on his lunch break, though. So maybe they could meet up-  
  
Pulling out his phone, Matsukawa quickly turns it on. He always has to turn it off when he goes to court, because it would reflect badly on him if it went off during court. As the phone turns on, he's instantly notified of _ten_ missed calls from Hanamaki.  
  
And he instantly worries.   
  
Hanamaki isn't the biggest one on calling people, because he would rather text than call. He only ever calls if it’s an emergency, or if he has to for whatever reason.  
  
But he never calls more than twice.   
  
As his thumb hovers over the call button, the sound of a car's horn causes Matsukawa to jump. Whirling around to face the street, he raises one of his bushy eyebrows.  
  
Daichi, in his cop car, lifts a hand to wave with a weak smile, "Hey, Matsukawa-san."   
  
Silently putting his phone in his pocket, Matsukawa can't help but frown. Iwaizumi and Daichi are partners. They're always together. So...where’s Iwaizumi?   
  
Stepping up to the car, he leans his arm against the hood of the vehicle before tilting his head to look into the car. "Where's Hajime? Not that I don't like you, just wondering," he questions, trying to shake the uneasiness crawling in the back of his mind.  
  
"Ah- that's why I'm here," Daichi mumbles, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "He, um..." The cop trails off, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turn white, "he's in the hospital," he finally chokes out, averting his gaze.  
  
Matsukawa instantly feels his blood run cold, his usual lazy look turning into one of pure shock. "W-what? Is he okay? Is Takahiro okay?"   
  
Daichi motions for him to enter the car, shoulders stiff. Matsukawa sucks in a deep breath before sliding into the car a moment later. When he buckles up, he turns and waits for Daichi to explain.   
  
"Iwaizumi is in surgery as we speak. I...I'm not sure what his condition is...but, uh. Hanamaki-san is at the hospital as well right now," he explains, drumming his fingers nervously against the steering wheel.  
  
All the phone calls suddenly make sense. Hanamaki must be all alone, dealing with this by himself. Matsukawa knows that wouldn't fare well with his anxiety. He’s probably freaking out right now-  
  
"How fast can we get to the hospital?" he asks, voice laced with desperation.   
  
Daichi offers up a small smile, foot moving to the gas pedal, "At most six minutes."   
  
Matsukawa nods in thanks, pulling his phone back out as it rings. He’s expecting it to be Hanamaki, but the name flashing on the screen says _'Tooru.'_  
  
"Um, I should take this...but I don't want to be rude-"  
  
"I understand, go ahead."   
  
Flashing a smile full of appreciation towards Daichi, he slides his phone open to answer. Right as his phone connects to the call, Oikawa's panicked voice flows through the phone.  
  
"Issei?! Oh my god, I'm so glad you answered! Takahiro called me seven times! _Seven_! He didn't even leave a message! Is he okay? What's happening? Are you okay? Is Hajime okay? Why didn't Taka answer when I called him bac-?!"    
  
Matsukawa quickly cuts him off, huffing out a small laugh. There’s some familiarity in the way Oikawa speaks in one breath. He quickly clears his throat. "Hajime is in the hospital. And before you ask anything else, I don't know the details. I was going to call Takahiro back as well, but Sawamura-san came to pick me up and inform me about what was going on," he says in the calmest voice possible, looking out the window. Daichi is speeding through the streets as fast as he’s allowed to, eyes narrowed as he focuses on his task.  
  
"I-Is Hajime...is Hajime going to be okay?" The question is spoken in a small, quiet voice- a clear indication that Oikawa is probably close to tears.   
  
"I don't know. I'll stay on the phone and update you as I figure everything out," he mumbles, sighing in relief as the hospital comes into focus. Daichi pulls up to the front of the building, his fingers drumming anxiously against the wheel again.   
  
"I want to stay, I really do. Iwaizumi is a really good friend of mine. But,...I have to go back to the station...they want a report. So, um..." He trails off, awkwardly avoiding eye contact, "Can you, maybe, if possible, keep me updated?"   
  
Matsukawa unbuckles his seatbelt, holding his phone between his shoulder and cheek as he opens his door and slips out of the car. "Of course, Sawamura," he smiles as best as he can, gently closing his door. "And thank you for the ride."  
  
"Of course," Daichi says, lifting his hand in a wave.   
  
Matsukawa quickly spins on his heel to march into the hospital, the distant sound of Oikawa speaking to his coach floating through the phone. As he enters the building, his eyes instantly scan the room. Where’s Hanamaki? What if he’s having an anxiety attack?   
  
"- _sei_? Issei?"   
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Have you found 'Hiro yet?"   
  
"I haven't," he says, not bothering to hide the worry in his voice. He can tell that Oikawa is worried as well.   
  
"Ah...tell me if he's okay when you find him!"   
  
Matsukawa hums to show he heard him, slowly walking through the room. His eyes finally land on a head of pink hair, and he sucks in a startled breath. Nasty bruises in the shape of a hand are wrapped snuggly around his throat, small scratches and bruises on his arms and face lay like war wounds on him.  
  
He almost drops his phone in shock, anger swimming through his veins. So this person not only hurt Iwaizumi, but Hanamaki as well? Committing murder suddenly didn't seem so bad at the moment.   
  
He freezes as he looks at the person next to Hanamaki, blinking in surprise as he notices a familiar mop of light brown hair. He scans the people next to them, eyes falling on a man with blonde hair with two black stripes.  
  
He would forever be grateful to Kyoutani and Yahaba.   
  
"I found him," he informs Oikawa, taking another step forward. He feels his heart break as Hanamaki slumps forward, body shaking as he sobs against Yahaba.   
  
"Is he okay?!"   
  
"Um, he's currently with Yahaba and Kyoutani," he mumbles, quietly walking up to the small group. He hears Oikawa gasp as Hanamaki's sobs fill the small space.  
  
"Takahiro," Matsukawa says gently, smiling in thanks at Yahaba and Kyoutani. Kyoutani nods in greeting, Yahaba giving a wobbly smile as he rubs circles into Hanamaki's back.   
  
At the sound of his first name, Hanamaki jerks his head up, light eyes growing wide. "Issei," he breathes out, stumbling away from Yahaba to wrap his arms around Matsukawa. Grunting from the impact, he quickly hands his phone over to Yahaba, arms wrapping securely around Hanamaki.   
  
"Hey, sshh," he whispers in Hanamaki's ear, pulling him close. "Can you tell me what happened?"   
  
Hanamaki sniffles as he pulls away, eyes bloodshot as he gazes at Matsukawa. "H-he got shot. I heard...multiple shots...and I didn't get a look at him before they rushed him here," he explains in a shaky voice, eyes watering again.  
  
Placing a warm hand on Hanamaki's shoulder, he frowns, "Can you tell me why you're injured as well?"  
  
Hanamaki looks down, shrinking in on himself. He nervously rubs his arm with his hand, looking to the side, "I ran to the store when I heard the shots. I-I was so scared...and that guy came out and the next thing I knew I couldn't breathe and all I knew was that Hajime was hurt a-and-" he pauses to take a deep breath, sighing heavily, "I would be dead right now if Kuroo hadn't showed up."   
  
Matsukawa stands there, trying to wrap his mind around the story. He could've lost him today? He could've lost _both_ Iwaizumi and Hanamaki in the same day?  He’s very glad that luck was somehow on their side.  
  
"Why didn't you pick up your phone when Tooru called you back?"   
  
Guilt flashes across Hanamaki's face as he hangs his head, nervously biting down on his lip, "I...threw my phone against the sidewalk. I was mad. I-I'm sorry-"  
  
"It's okay, but just make sure you say it to Tooru, alright?"   
  
Hanamaki nods slowly, turning to Yahaba. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, giving the two younger males a weak smile. "Thank you, Yahaba and Kyoutani, f-for calming me down-"  
  
"You don't need to thank us. You're our friend," Kyoutani mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. The other three all blink in surprise at Kyoutani's words, not really expecting him to ever admit to something like that.  
  
"Oh, um, wow. Thank you, Kyoutani."   
  
"I said you don't need to thank us," he says, looking away as a faint blush spreads across his cheeks.   
  
Hanamaki opens his mouth to reply, only for Oikawa's voice from the phone to cut him off.  
  
"Yahaba? You still there?"   
  
Yahaba jumps, nearly dropping Matsukawa's phone. He had put it on speaker in case Oikawa needed to speak, and that decision is proving to be a good idea.   
  
"Yeah, you're on speaker."  
  
"Oh! Good!" he says, pausing to mumble something to someone else on the other end of the phone, "I'm catching the first plane back tomorrow. I'll be there around seven or eight."   
  
Matsukawa and Hanamaki instantly brighten at that information, and Matsukawa quickly takes his phone back with a small 'thank you' to Yahaba.   
  
"That's good, do you want us to pick you up at the airport?" Hanamaki asks, voice still stuffy from crying.  
  
"Takahiro! Oh my god, are you okay? I was so worried when you didn't pick up-"   
  
"I'm fine, Tooru, and I'm sorry about that. I kind of...broke my phone," he explains sheepishly, nervously biting down on his lip again.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. And you guys don't need to pick me up. Stay at the hospital, alright? And Issei, keep me updated on any news of Hajime!" he orders, his voice nearly cracking near the end of his sentence. It’s obvious that he’s about to break.   
  
"Oikawa-san, Kyoutani or I can pick you up tomorrow," Yahaba suggests in a small voice, giving the other two a kind smile.   
  
"There's no need, Yahaba-chan. But thank you for the offer. I need to go now so I can pack," Oikawa says quickly, voice thick with unshed tears.  
  
"Tooru," Issei says in a soft voice, worry and concern swirling in his mind, "I love you, okay? Be safe."  
  
"I love you as well, Tooru!" Hanamaki says in a bit too loud voice, eyes watering once again, "See you tomorrow."  
  
"I love you both as well, and I will." Oikawa sniffs, hanging up a second later. Hanamaki and Matsukawa both know he’s probably crying now that he’s off the phone.   
  
Matsukawa places his phone in his pocket, sighing heavily. He reaches out, gently lacing his fingers with Hanamaki's. He then tugs on his hand, tilting his head towards the front desk. "Let's go get something for your neck, alright?" he suggests in a small whisper, squeezing Hanamaki's hand.   
  
With a reluctant nod, he turns to say thank you once again to Yababa and Kyoutani. After saying their farewells for the time being, Matsukawa quickly tugs on his hand again, dragging them towards the front desk.   
  
"Issei?" Hanamaki whispers as they get out of earshot from Yahaba and Kyoutani. Matsukawa hums in response, stopping to raise an eyebrow at him.   
  
"I love you."   
  
A small chuckle escapes his lips as he smiles fondly, reaching up with his other hand to place it on Hanamaki's cheek, "What's that all about? It's like you're saying goodbye or something."  
  
"I just...I need to say it," he mumbles, cheeks flushing a light pink, "Sorry."   
  
Rolling his eyes, he leans forward to place a gentle kiss to Hanamaki's forehead, "Don't be sorry for saying that," he chides lightly. He then leans back, leading the way to the front desk again. "And just so you know, I love you too."   
  
Hanamaki sniffs, wordlessly following him. When they finally reach the desk, Matsukawa lifts a hand in a small hello to the receptionist.   
  
"Before I get to why I actually walked over here, can I ask about the current conditions of Iwaizumi Hajime?" Matsukawa asks, dropping Hanamaki's hand to place both hands on the counter.  
  
"Sorry, sir. But as I told Hanamaki-san over here, I can't give out any information unless you're family."  
  
"Can't you just tell us if he's alive or not?!" he says a bit bluntly, gritting his teeth in anger. A small noise of surprise leaves Hanamaki's lips as the words leave Matsukawa's lips.  
  
The woman looks a bit conflicted for a moment before she sighs, giving in. "He lost a lot of blood. And I'm not sure exactly how he is at the moment, but from what I was told awhile ago...he, uh, he doesn't look too well," she says in a whisper, looking around quickly as if she would get in trouble for telling them.   
  
Hanamaki and Matsukawa both feel their hearts drop to the ground, bodies going stiff.   
  
"Will he be okay?" Hanamaki asks, voice cracking.  
  
"I don't know, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Iwaizumi ok? Who knows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should go follow m y beta reader on tumblr @aobasjohsais bc they are the real mvp
> 
> anyway s wow I got this out on time how what howww

Smiling softly to his whole team, he bows deeply. “I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly, and for not being of any help in the upcoming game,” he says in a soft voice, shoulders tense. 

 

“Nonsense, Oikawa. You’ve helped us get this far, so we can handle one game without you,” one of the members says, reaching out to gently squeeze his shoulder. “We’ll win this one for you.”

 

With a wobbly smile, Oikawa nods his head in gratitude. Grabbing his suitcase- a simple carry-on bag he had brought for his two-week trip- he waves as he walks towards where his plane is. He gives the assistant his ticket, flashing him a polite smile before walking the rest of the way to the plane. He could’ve taken a train, but that would’ve taken way too long for his liking. A plane will get him back home quickly. 

 

Sitting in his seat after putting his bag away, he sits beside the window. Gazing out at the still dark sky- since it isn’t even seven yet- he finds himself sighing heavily. He really wishes he had something to distract him from all these thoughts. When a mom and her daughter sit down in the empty spots next to him, he smiles and mumbles a small ‘hello’ before looking back out the window. 

 

When the plane finally lifts off, he lets his eyes flutter close.

 

“Please be okay,” he whispers under his breath, leaning back in his chair. 

 

* * *

 

 

After two hours, the plane finally lands. Oikawa’s eyes snap open- he hadn’t even realized that he had fallen asleep. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he pulls his phone out to find that it’s seven thirty in the morning. 

 

Placing his phone back in his pocket and standing up, he quickly retrieves his bag and makes his way out of the plane. He pushes by people, gnawing on his lip nervously. Hanamaki doesn’t have a phone, so he isn’t expecting any updates from him...but why hasn’t Mattsun messaged him? God, he’s so worried.

 

Pursing his lips, Oikawa finally pushes his way out of the group of people, stumbling towards the doors leading out of the airport. He finally opens the door, walking out into the street. 

 

“Tooru!” A very familiar voice calls out, causing him to jump and turn on his heel. Hanamaki jogs up to him, a strained smile on his face. 

 

But Oikawa’s eyes trail down to the bruise wrapped around his neck, the scratches on his arms-

 

“Wha...what happened to you?!” he gasps, reaching out to gently place a hand on his shoulder, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Hanamaki says, waving his hand as if it’s no big deal. Oikawa notices that his fingers are bruised as well. “Anyways, I know you said not to come pick you up, but Issei is still at the hospital, so don’t worry. He’s not alone, either. Yahaba and Kyoutani are with him- basically, we didn’t want you to have to come alone.” 

 

Oikawa wishes he could be mad about them not listening to him, but he is secretly grateful that one of them had come to get him. 

 

“Alright, let’s g-” Before he can finish, Hanamaki lunges forward, wrapping his arms tightly around 

him. Hanamaki gently nuzzles his nose against Oikawa’s neck like some cat, arms tightening. Getting over his surprise, Oikawa carefully hugs him back, pulling him closer. 

 

“I’m sorry for breaking my phone,” Hanamaki mumbles, “I must’ve really worried you.” Ah, so that’s what this was about. “I also really missed you.”

 

“It’s fine, Taka, and I missed you too,” Oikawa chuckles, gently pulling away. “Let’s get going now, okay? I’m really worried about Hajime.” 

 

Hanamaki sighs, nodding in agreement, “So am I.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa throws his bag over his shoulder as they walk down the sidewalk in silence. Hanamaki has just finished telling the story of what had happened. And to say Oikawa is pissed would be a  _ huge  _ understatement. 

 

“He’s going to jail, right? He doesn’t even fucking  _ deserve _ a lawyer,” Oikawa hisses. 

 

“Ah, this morning Issei called his boss. Apparently, Taisei- the criminal- did a plea bargain or something.” 

 

“Really? The bastard deserves a life of rotting in jail.”

 

“I agree,” Hanamaki sighs, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he frowns, “Issei said they don’t have a lawyer yet because the company is so busy, so they’re waiting till tomorrow to assign someone to Taisei.” 

 

Oikawa nods, furrowing his eyebrows together. He felt bad for whoever would have to help out that monster. 

 

He looks up as the hospital comes into view, and he quickly walks faster. Pushing the doors open, he shuffles inside with Hanamaki right behind him. They enter the waiting room, both walking in a slow circle as they try to find Matsukawa. 

 

Only, he isn’t there. 

 

Yahaba and Kyoutani are nowhere to be found as well. 

 

“Oh shit, did they turn to dust?!” Hanamaki mumbles, nervously looking around again. “Did Issei text you anything?”

 

Oikawa shakes his head in distress, looking down at his phone. There are no new messages, and oh god, what if something happened to all of them? What if the doctor is talking to them right now? What if they’re delivering the bad news-

 

“Tooru-kun, Hanamaki-kun!” They both turn to see a middle-aged man and woman quickly walking up to them. The guy has short black hair, the same as Iwaizumi’s. The woman has the same shade of hair, but just a little lighter and longer. Oikawa would know them anywhere, hell, he practically grew up with them dubbed as his second parents. 

 

“Iwaizumi-kun, Iwaizumi-chan!” Oikawa grins, quickly walking up to meet them halfway, “Did Issei call you guys?”

 

“Yes, he did, bless his heart for thinking of us! But halfway through the call he disconnected, I think his phone must’ve died,” Iwaizumi’s mom says. Well, that explains why Matsukawa hadn’t messaged Oikawa...but that doesn’t explain  _ where _ he is. 

 

“Where is Matsukawa-kun?” Iwaizumi’s mom asks, slowly looking around. Oikawa opens his mouth to reply, but a rough voice from behind him beats him to it, causing him to jump five feet in the air. 

 

“Matsukawa’s phone died not too long ago. After it died, the doctor came to tell him that Iwaizumi woke up,” Kyoutani explains in a gruff voice. 

 

“What? Hajime is up?” Hanamaki and Iwaizumi’s mom say in unison, causing Kyoutani to wrinkle his nose in amusement. 

 

“Yeah, he’s fine. Apparently his bulletproof vest saved his life. If he didn't have that vest, then he would’ve been shot about four different times in the chest. But, he did get shot in the thigh. It was apparently really bad, and he also got shot in the shoulder. Luckily, though, he didn’t break anything. Doesn’t need any casts or anything, but he got some stitches. He did lose a lot of blood though, and surgery took so long because they had to dig the bullets out.” Oikawa swears he has never heard Kyoutani talk so much in one standing. 

“Thank you, Kyoutani-san,” Iwaizumi’s dad is the first to speak, bowing his head politely. Kyoutani only rolls his eyes at his thanks, sighing. Without another word, he turns to lead them to the room Iwaizumi is in. 

 

Oikawa and Hanamaki quickly shuffle after him, both wearing matching looks of concern and worry. What if Iwaizumi is in horrible pain? What if he really  _ isn’t  _ okay? The walk to the room seems to take years, and they end up walking close to each other, taking comfort in the close proximity. 

 

“Alright, here you go. Shigeru is out getting some food, so I’ll go find him to help,” Kyoutani says, lifting his hand in a wave before he nods lightly, walking away. 

 

Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi’s parents, motioning for them to go in first. Only, Iwaizumi’s mom shakes her head, smiling weakly, “You guys go in first, you’ve been anxious this whole time.”

 

“But you’re his parent-”

 

“And you’re the ones who have been looking over and taking care of him for these past years. Just go on,” Iwaizumi’s dad says, waving his arm towards the door. 

 

Hanamaki nods in thanks, turning towards the door. Slowly opening it, he hesitantly walks into the room with Oikawa by his side. 

 

Matsukawa sits by the bed, a fond look on his face as he talks quietly to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi is smiling, face a bit pale, but besides that he looks alright. 

 

Oikawa sighs in relief, feeling tears well up in his eyes. 

 

Hajime is okay. He’s  _ alive  _ and  _ okay.  _

 

Covering his mouth with the back of his hand, a small hiccup escapes Oikawa’s lips. He was just  _ so  _ worried, but now all he feels is relief. The small hiccup has Matsukawa and Iwaizumi turning their attention to the door, and as their eyes land on Oikawa and Hanamaki, they instantly light up. 

 

Hanamaki and Oikawa swiftly make their way over to the bed. Hanamaki’s arms wrap gently around Iwaizumi, Oikawa quickly joining in on the hug as well. Matsukawa joins in as well, his arms wrapped mostly around Oikawa and Iwaizumi. It’s an awkward hug, since Iwaizumi is sitting in a bed, but none of them care. 

  
Because Iwaizumi is okay and everything is fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @those people who have figured out what's going to happen: I'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I actually made it on time whaddup.  
> Also I am currently in Packing Mode since my family is moving soon, and so I'll hopefully still update on time, but in case I don't, you know why c:  
> Also to everyone who guessed what was happening; I'm sorry and good job

After a giant sob fest, (where Iwaizumi would deny that he cried), Iwaizumi’s parents came in. Matsukawa had grabbed both Hanamaki and Oikawa’s wrists, tugging them out of the room to give the Iwaizumis privacy. 

 

Now they sit in the cafeteria, Hanamaki stuffing cream puffs down his throat. (His throat is still bruised and it still is a bit painful to eat, but it’s not like he’d go out of his way to tell the others that.) Oikawa is currently curled up on the seat, head resting in Hanamaki’s lap as he finally gets some proper rest. The last two weeks had been filled with practice matches and multiple games- and after all the crying he just did, to say he’s tired is an understatement. Matsukawa sits across from Hanamaki, head resting on the table as Hanamaki eats. 

 

“So,” a sudden voice says quietly, kind enough to not wake up Oikawa, “are you all relieved?” 

 

Matsukawa lifts his head up to look at the new arrival, blinking slowly. “Yeah, of course we are,” he answers, “but it’s not over just yet. There’s still the whole recovery process, plus Hajime will refuse to properly rest until Taisei is thrown into jail.” 

 

Yahaba hums, reaching over the table to snatch the last two of Hanamaki’s cream puffs. Ignoring his gasp of betrayal, Yahaba hands one of the treats over to Kyoutani, keeping the other for himself. “That doesn’t surprise me, honestly. You’re all very stubborn people,” he mumbles, stuffing the cream puff into his mouth. 

 

“Were you always this rude?” Hanamaki asks, staring at his now empty plate with sadness. 

 

“I suppose a rude person would text Watari and tell him not to bring any of the food he said he was bringing.” Yahaba slowly pulls out his phone as he speaks, trying to keep a neutral face. 

 

“Wait-” Hanamaki says, reaching over the table. This causes Oikawa to start rolling out of his lap. With a small, panicked squeak, he sits back down, wrapping his arms around Oikawa and pulling him closer so he won’t go toppling to the floor. When Oikawa shows no sign of waking up, he sighs in relief. 

 

“Okay, you can tell Watari to not bring cream puffs, but he needs to bring the other stuff. Hajime and Tooru deserve to have their favorite food.”

 

“He’s also bringing some hamburg steak for Matsukawa-san,” Kyoutani informs in a mumble. 

 

“Oh my god, bless Watari,” Matsukawa whispers, clasping his hands together as he looks up at the ceiling, mouthing ‘thank you.’

 

* * *

“You want me to  _ what?” _ Iwaizumi hisses, grabbing a fistful of the sheets so he won’t hit either of his parents. His parents are nice, loving people who care for their son. But sometimes, they only care for themselves. 

 

“We’re your parents and you should at least consider it!” his mother whispers, eyes watering. 

 

“We were so worried about you, you should consider what your job does to us!”

 

“And you should both consider that I’m an adult and make my own decisions in life. You both know I worked hard for this, so you suggesting that I quit my job is out of the question! I love my job!” 

 

The rooms falls silent. Without another word, his mom huffs, stomping out of the room. Turning his gaze from his mother’s retreating form to his dad, he raises an eyebrow. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he says, surprising Iwaizumi, “you’ve only been awake for a little bit and we just threw this at you. I know it’s selfish, but I wish you’d consider it.”

 

Iwaizumi hums, narrows his eyes. “I have. Just now. My answer is still no.” 

 

His father smiles sadly, crossing his arms over his chest, “I knew you’d say that.”

 

Anxiety suddenly crawls up his spine as Iwaizumi watches his dad look away. Would his parents stop talking to him again? He...really didn’t want that.

 

“Um, dad?” He coughs, clearing his throat, “I really don’t want you to stop talking to me again-”

 

“When have we ever-” 

 

Iwaizumi cuts him off with a fierce glare, raising both eyebrows.

 

“Okay, fair enough,” he sighs, smiling softly, “but don’t worry. We don’t hate you or anything, it’s just- we worry, ya know?” 

 

Iwaizumi nods in understanding, running a hand through his hair. He winches at the slight pain in his shoulder, but promptly ignores it as he gazes out the window. 

 

“I’m sorry about...this whole conversation. I should probably go after your mother now,” he says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Iwaizumi turns his attention back to his father, offering up a small smile. 

 

“Alright, tell mom I’m sorry.” 

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa grunts as Hanamaki lifts Oikawa onto his back. Straightening up, he gently moves Oikawa around until he has a good grip of his thighs. “Okay, I’m ready,” he says, nodding his head for Hanamaki to lead the way. 

 

Hanamaki smiles, quickly turning to walk down the hallway, falling into step beside Kyoutani. Yahaba steps beside Matsukawa, humming a light tune as he types away on his phone. 

 

It’s peaceful, and quiet, until Iwaizumi’s mom goes flying past them in a fit of rage, shoving Hanamaki out of the way. He squeaks in surprise, almost falling if it weren’t for Kyoutani. A moment later, Iwaizumi’s father comes jogging down the hall, stopping to bow and say a quick  _ ‘sorry’  _ to Hanamaki before running after his wife. 

 

“Um, thank you,” Hanamaki laughs, nodding to Kyoutani. He only shrugs, nodding his head in reply. 

 

“What was that about?” Yahaba muses aloud, looking behind him at where the parents had disappeared off to. 

 

They all shrug, not knowing the answer. Iwaizumi would probably explain later.

 

Matsukawa steps in front of Hanamaki and Kyoutani, now taking the lead to the room. When he reaches the destination, he lifts his foot to press down on the door handle, kicking the door open.

 

“Wow, you couldn’t wait five seconds?” Hanamaki teases, sliding into the room. Matsukawa grins in reply as he steps into the room as well. He walks over to one of the chairs, gently sliding Oikawa off his back and setting him down in it. 

 

When he turns back around, he’s not even surprised to see Hanamaki on the bed, snuggled up to Iwaizumi’s side. 

 

“Disgusting,” Kyoutani grunts, plopping down onto one of the chairs. Yahaba rolls his eyes, mumbling something that sounded like _ ‘you’re just like him.’ _

 

Matsukawa opens his mouth to say something, only to jump as his phone- which had been charged thanks to Iwaizumi’s parents bringing a charger- rings. He frowns in confusion, quickly shuffling over to the device. Holding the device up to his face, his frown deepens. 

 

“Be right back,” he explains vaguely, swiftly moving out of the room. Placing the phone to his ear, he clears his throat. 

 

“Hello?” he questions, dread pooling in his gut. 

 

_ “Matsukawa-san? Hello! I’m sorry for calling when you’re visiting the hospital,”  _ his boss’ voice answers.

 

“It’s fine, but what'd you need? If it’s nothing important then, no disrespect, but I should get back to my family.”

 

_ “It’s, um, actually about that family member.” _

 

Matsukawa furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “Huh?”

 

_ “We have no lawyers free. You’re the only one and, um, we need you to, uh-” _

 

‘No, no, no, no-’ Matsukawa chants in his head. 

 

_ “We need you to come in tomorrow morning to be the defender of Taisei Yuta.” _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Rose was editing, when she got to the part where Oikawa almost falls to the floor I was like 'I should've made Hanamaki drop him and be like 'goodbye u lil shit'' and now every time I reread the scene I can't stop imagining it and laughing what have I done


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnn I'm moving this Saturday so HOPEFULLY I will be able to update next week but we will see ;-;

Matsukawa nearly drops the phone, inhaling deeply. 

 

“ _ What? _ ” he whispers, squeezing his eyes closed. This is a dream, right? They wouldn’t really force him to do this,  _ right? _

 

“I’m sorry, Matsukawa-san,” his boss says, “but we really have no extra hands. Tomorrow, you’ll just come in and meet Yuta-san, I promise it’ll only be thirty minutes top. The day after, we’ll have the judge come in and the case will close, and then I’ll give you the rest of the week off.”

 

Matsukawa sighs, leaning against the wall. “With all due respect, he kind of, I don’t know,  _ shot  _ someone very important to me? He also hurt  _ another  _ person that’s very important to me? I’m not sure if I could look at him without strangling him,” he explains in a quiet voice, glancing towards the room. Hopefully no one was eavesdropping. 

 

“Ah, yes. I understand that, Matsukawa-san. But just come in tomorrow, alright? We’ll see what happens then, okay?”

 

“But, sir-”

 

“Goodbye, Matsukawa-san. We’ll see you tomorrow.” The voice holds no room for argument, and a moment later his boss hangs up. Matsukawa calmly slides down the wall, setting his phone down on the floor. 

 

“Shit,” he whispers, a bitter laugh passing through his lips.  _ “Shit,”  _ he repeats, running a distressed hand through his hair. He doesn’t realize he’s shaking, doesn’t realize he looks like death itself until someone kneels down in front of him.

 

“Matsukawa-senpai,” the voice says calmly, grabbing both his hands. He jumps in surprise, eyes focusing on the body in front of him. “I heard the conversation. Sorry for eavesdropping, but you should know that they won’t be mad. Iwaizumi-senpai will understand.” 

 

“Kunimi?” he says in surprise, blinking multiple times to make sure he isn’t seeing things. They haven’t seen the underclassmen in a while now since they moved far away, so seeing them in the flesh is quite the surprise. Looking up, his gaze slowly lands on a nervous looking Kindaichi, shifting from foot to foot. “Wha...what,” he clears his voice, trying to sound like he isn’t on the verge of breaking, “what are you guys doing here?”

 

“We came into town to visit everyone, and right as we got here, Watari sent us a message telling us what was going on. And, well, here we are.” 

 

Matsukawa leans his head back against the wall, nodding his head at the explanation. 

 

“Are you going to tell him right away?” Kunimi asks, tightening his grip on Matsukawa’s hands, trying to get them to stop shaking. When Matsukawa shakes his head, Kunimi scowls in disapproval. 

 

“Don’t hide it from him. He deserves to know that you’re going to be defending this guy. But you also need to know that he will not hate you, if anything, he’ll understand. You need to tell him, alright?” 

 

Matsukawa stares at the younger male with wide eyes, blinking slowly. He does have a point, now that he thinks about it, but...Iwaizumi...how could he  _ not _ hate Matsukawa for defending someone that not only hurt him, but hurt Hanamaki as well? In a way, this Taisei guy also hurt Oikawa and himself by causing pain to the other two-

 

A flick to his forehead has him jerking out of his thoughts. “Stop overthinking,” Kunimi snaps, letting go of his hands and standing up. He wipes invisible dust off himself, and motions towards the room that Iwaizumi is in. 

 

“Ready to go in?”

 

Matsukawa takes a deep breath, glancing down at his hands. They’re still shaking, but he can hopefully hide that small detail. 

 

“Yeah,” he mumbles, standing up. He nods to Kindaichi, waving his arm out for him to lead the way into the room. 

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki yawns, eyes crinkling as his head rolls to the side, his body relaxing against Iwaizumi as his eyes slide close. He vaguely registers a warm arm wrapping around his waist, tugging him closer before he completely passes out. 

 

“Knowing him, he probably didn’t get any sleep last night from worrying so much,” Oikawa’s voice, thick from sleep, mumbles. He stretches in the chair he is sitting in like some cat, smiling lazily at Iwaizumi. He quickly hops up a moment later, making his way to the bed. He sits down on the other side of Iwaizumi, reaching out the grab his free hand. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

Iwaizumi smiles softly, tugging Oikawa’s hand closer. He then places a small kiss to the back of Oikawa’s hand, nodding his head. “Yeah, I’m glad I’m okay, too.” He then looks towards Yahaba and Kyoutani, only to find Kyoutani curled up in a chair, head resting in Yahaba’s lap as he sleeps. “Thank you for visiting as well, it means a lot.” 

 

Yahaba waves his hand, rolling his eyes. “Even if you didn’t want us to come, we would’ve anyways. Also, Watari, Kindaichi, and Kunimi are on their way.”

 

“Kindaichi and Kunimi are in town?” Oikawa gasps, eyes lighting up with happiness. Everything is suddenly not as bad as it was that morning. 

 

As if on cue, the door slides open. Kindaichi nervously leads the way in, Kunimi and Matsukawa following.

 

They can all practically feel the tension in the air. None of them miss the way Matsukawa forces a smiles, spine stiff as he awkwardly nods his head. They don’t miss the way his hand shakes as he brings it to his neck, laughing nervously. 

 

“What’s wrong, Issei?” Oikawa asks, quickly letting go of Iwaizumi’s hand and making his way over to him. He gently grabs his shaking hands, smiling softly up at him. “Whatever it is, it’s okay.” 

 

“No, it’s not,” he instantly says without thinking, not bothering to pull his hands away. Guilt instantly flashes in his eyes as he looks down at Oikawa, so he quickly averts his gaze. 

 

“I know what’s happening, so I’m just...going to go sit down,” Kunimi says, making his way to where Yahaba is sitting. Kindaichi awkwardly waves to Iwaizumi, swiftly following Kunimi to the chairs. 

 

Oikawa smiles at the underclassmen before looking back at Mattsun, tilting his head so that he can make eye contact. “Who was on the phone?” 

 

“My boss.”

 

The smile on Oikawa’s face falters, eyes growing wide in shock. He quickly composes himself. “Oh? What did he want?” 

 

Matsukawa looks past Oikawa, looking right at Iwaizumi as he speaks. “My boss wants me to defend Taisei Yuta.” 

 

Iwaizumi blinks, a flicker of surprise filtering across his face before he frowns, tilting his head to the side. A small gasp leaves Oikawa’s lips, and he tightens his grip on Matsukawa’s hands. Yahaba is so shocked he jerks back, causing Kyoutani to roll off his lap and hit the floor with a dull thud. Kyoutani only grunts in his sleep, but doesn’t wake up. 

 

Iwaizumi suddenly laughs, moving the arm that was around Hanamaki. This causes Hanamaki to lean more heavily against him, so Iwaizumi gently shoves him back a bit- 

 

Only to miscalculate his strength and to push Hanamaki completely off the bed. Hanamaki’s eyes fly open, and he squeaks in surprise as he hits the ground, quickly sitting up. He rubs his head, glaring up at Iwaizumi, “What the hel-”

 

“Issei,” he cuts off Hanamaki, flashing him an apologetic smile before looking over at Matsukawa, “you’re stupid if you really thought I’d be mad. Really, it’s your job, you can’t do anything about it. I know you don’t want to do it, so really, there’s no reason to be mad or upset at you. If anything, I’m upset at your boss.”

 

“What? What’s happ-” 

 

Matsukawa cuts Hanamaki off with a relieved sigh. “Thank god, okay. I was so worried,” he laughs. 

 

Oikawa finally releases Matsukawa hands, turning to smile at Iwaizumi. “Now that everything is out in the open, let’s celebrate!” 

 

“Celebrate what?” Yahaba asks. 

 

“I still don’t know what’s happenin-”

 

“Celebrate Hajime’s recovery! And to celebrate Kuni-chan and Kinkin-chan coming to visit!” Oikawa explains in a giddy voice, clasping his hands together. 

 

“Never call me that again,” Kunimi hisses. 

  
Matsukawa feels warmth spread through his chest as he watches Oikawa step over Kyoutani to hug Kunimi and Kindaichi. But, at the same time, he can’t help but frown slightly- because this whole ordeal is still far from over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Goodbye you lil shit" -Rose when Hanamaki falls to the ground


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so sorry for this being so late ;-;   
> It was really hard for me to write this chapter idk why it just was ;^;   
> pls forgive me don't hate me pls I hope it came out okay v-v   
> Also my friend Bailey (@yuri-blossom on tumblr) looked over this for me *^*

Oikawa’s eyes light up as the doctor’s words hit home. A giddy smile spreads across his face, and he lunges forward to wrap the doctor into a huge hug. “Thank you, thank you so much!” 

 

“Um,” the doctor laughs, gently prying Oikawa off of him. “He’s ready to go home, no need to thank me.” 

 

“I’m going to thank you anyways!” Oikawa says, quickly stepping away. He then bows in thanks before bouncing back towards the room. Today was a good day! Iwazumi could go home, he wouldn’t be stuck here anymore!

 

Throwing the door open, he makes a sudden noise of surprise as he runs into someone’s chest. Two hands place themselves on his shoulders to steady him so he wouldn’t go tumbling to the ground. 

 

“You okay?” Matsukawa asks. 

 

Oikawa looks up, tilting his head in confusion. “Yeah I am.” he answers. “Uh, so where are you going?” 

 

“I have work, remember?”

 

Oikawa’s smile falters a bit. He forgot about that. “Oh yeah!” he quickly grins, “I forgot, sorry.” 

 

Matsukawa huffs out a small laugh, stepping to the side to let Oikawa enter the room. He quickly places a kiss to Oikawa’s cheek before walking out of the room. 

 

“Wait! Issei!” Oikawa calls, sticking his head out of the room. “Go home tonight!” 

 

“Huh? Bu-”

 

“Hajime gets to go home today!”

 

A look of surprise filters across Matsukawa’s face before he smiles, nodding his head. “Okay! See you at home!”

 

“Love you!” Oikawa shouts as Matsukawa begins to walk away again. 

 

“Love you too!” he calls back. 

 

* * *

 

Oikawa strides across the room, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand right as he gets to the bedside. Hanamaki is in the bed again, nestled to Iwaizumi’s side as he sleeps peacefully. 

 

“You look excited.” Iwaizumi states the obvious. 

 

“Yes! You can go home!” Oikawa squeaks, lightly jumping up and down. “Though, the doctor says he doesn’t want you walking for the first day, so either we give you crutches, or one of us carries you home. Your pick.”

 

Iwaizumi laughs, just happy to be going home, and he turns to gently shake Hanamaki. “I’ll take the second option, no need to bother with crutches it's just for a day,” 

 

“Also, um, you can’t go back to work until the stitches are out.” Oikawa says quickly, his words stringing together so fast that it’s almost impossible to understand what he actually said. But, Iwaizumi being Iwaizumi, is able to interpret the sentence.

 

“What? I have to keep these in for, like, five or so weeks-” Iwaizumi starts, stopping his movements.

 

“I know! I’m sorry, but they really think you should stay home.” Oikawa looks away, awkwardly rubbing his neck. He knows Iwaizumi loves his job and doesn’t want to be away for so long. 

 

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes, but doesn’t bother to argue about it. “Alright, whatever. I’m just glad to be going home.” he mumbles, turning back to continue shaking Hanamaki gently. 

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa stares at the door, eyes narrowed. Inside that room is not only his boss, but stupid Taisei will be there as well. He can already imagine the ugly, smug smirk he’ll be wearing. 

 

Lifting a hand to knock on the door, his knuckles hit nothing as the door flies open. He blinks in surprise, looking up at his boss with confusion. “Oh, Matsukawa-kun. I was just about to come looking for you. Come in, come in!” he says, stepping to the side. 

 

Matsukawa hesitates, nervously tugging on his tie. Why did he even have to wear a tie? Why did he have to dress up so nicely for this guy? This guy doesn’t deserve anything nice- 

 

“Matsukawa-kun,” his boss says, raising an eyebrow. “Come on.” 

 

Matsukawa nod stiffly, stepping into the room. When he takes a look around, he finds a small table for four in the middle of the room. There, Taisei sat with the exact expression Matsukawa expected of him. 

 

“Good morning, sir,” Matsukawa says politely, sliding into the spot across from Taisei. “So, Yuta-san,” he smiles,  “it’s nice to meet you. I’m Matsukawa.” 

 

Taisei raises an eyebrow, barking out a laugh. “I can practically feel your hate for me from here. Don’t act so formal, Matsukawa-san. I know you were most likely forced into this. What I can’t figure out, though, is why you hate me? Do I know you?”

 

Matsukawa grits his teeth, stubbornly looking away. He doesn’t have to answer that. He doesn’t have to let this guy get to him. “I’m helping you out here, so if you want my full support or whatever, I suggest you you keep your questions to yourself.”

 

“Ah, you must be friends with the cop I shot! That’s it, isn’t it?”

 

Matsukawa instantly tenses up, glaring at the guy across from him. Who does he think he is? “Yuta-san,” he grits out, “I suggest you stop talking before I walk out of this room-”

 

“Anyways!” his boss finally intervenes, stepping up to the table. “Today is just to introduce you two to each other and to talk about how tomorrow will go down. So please, calm down.”

 

Matsukawa tears his glare away from Taisei, looking back at his boss. He better get a fucking raise for this. 

 

* * *

 

“So, I was thinking,” Iwaizumi says from Oikawa’s back, “since I’ll have nothing to do, why don’t I come to work with you?” he says to Hanamaki, who is walking beside Oikawa. 

 

Hanamaki nearly trips over the concrete, catching himself with their front door. “W-what? You want to come to the studio?!” he says, eyes wide as he fumbles inside his pocket for a key. 

 

They had left the hospital without much trouble; Oikawa carried Iwaizumi to the car, Hanamaki drove (and they all almost had a heart attack as he cursed up a storm at other drivers), and now here they are, in front of their house with Iwaizumi clinging to Oikawa’s back. 

 

“Yeah, it sounds fun. Plus, I’ll have nothing better to do-”

 

“You could come watch me practice!” Oikawa whines, stepping into the house as Hanamaki opens the front door. 

 

“I have a long time, I’ll probably visit all of you more than once. But while I’m off the job I might as well learn a new skill.” 

 

Hanamaki beams, wiping away a fake tear. “I can’t believe Hajime wants to learn how to draw from the amazing Takahiro-sensei.”

  
Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Don’t make me regret this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cries


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could give a lot of excuses as to why this is late that includes me having to go back to my old house to fix things up so we can sell it + me actually starting Free! + me losing motivation for a little BUT I'm sorry those are all bad excuses I'm sorry this is late pls forgive me pls don't hate me 
> 
> Also I did actual research (can you believe it?), so the things that mattsun says at the end are kind of realistic....but at the same time I couldn't find exact things so I sort of guessed as well...but I tried...ok...
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter isn't very good /o/ but there's only two more chapters left till this story finishes :0

Matsukawa drags his feet, eyes trained forward as he makes his way back to the house. He didn’t really _want_ to go back. He knows none of them care, and that they all understand it’s part of the job...but still. What can he do? He can’t help but feel like he’s betraying them somehow. 

 

Gently kicking a small pebble lying on the sidewalk, he sighs deeply. No use in dwelling on that. He shouldn’t be the one who’s upset, anyways. _He_ didn’t get hurt. He’s not injured. Nothing bad happened to  _ him _ , so he shouldn’t be feeling so down. 

 

Shaking his head, Matsukawa stuffs his hands into his pockets, making his way towards their house. When he finally enters the house, he’s met with a meow and the smell of food coming from the kitchen. Leaning down to gentle pet their cat, he closes their door. After peeling off his shoes and taking his jacket off, he makes his way towards the kitchen. 

 

He stops when he gets to the living room, smiling softly. Iwaizumi sits on the couch, staring at the tv with wide eyes as Godzilla plays. Oikawa is leaning against his shoulder, sound asleep. “Well, you look like you’re having fun,” Matsukawa grins. 

 

Iwaizumi tears his gaze away from the movie, blinking in surprise, “oh, welcome home.” 

 

Matsukawa smiles in reply, slipping into the kitchen. He finds Hanamaki aggressively chopping up green onions while holding one leg out towards the dog. Cream Puff whines, trying to get past his leg, only for him to skillfully move said leg quickly so she can’t pass. 

 

“Listen, I don’t know _why_ you want some onions, but you’re not getting any!” Hanamaki snaps, turning to glare down at the dog. She whines, eyes wide, and Matsukawa can see Hanamaki slowly giving in. 

 

“Cream Puff, come here,” Matsukawa says, causing both of them to jump in surprise. Cream Puff  whips her head away from Hanamaki, quickly trotting up to Matsukawa. “Good girl,” Matsukawa says, patting her head gently.

 

When he looks up, he’s met with a small smile. “Welcome home, Issei~.” Hanamaki grins, turning back to the food. “Since you’re home and everything, mind helping out?”

 

“Sure,” he answers, stepping around Cream Puff. “I suppose you mean the table, and not the food?”

 

Hanamaki nods to confirm his suspicions. “Never trusting you guys with food again,” he mumbles under his breath. Matsukawa only chuckles, not bothering to reply as he grabs the plates. 

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa sits on the floor, dragging his knees to his chest as he wraps his long arms around his legs. Resting his cheek against his knees, he gazes out at the tv. On the couch, Iwaizumi sits sandwiched between both Hanamaki and Oikawa. Cream Puff made it her goal to hop on to the couch as well, sitting herself down right in Hanamaki’s lap. Jolly came over a moment later, curling up beside Matsukawa. 

 

“Issei,” Oikawa mumbles, reaching over to poke his cheek.

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Why are you on the floor?”

 

Matsukawa looks up, blinking slowly. “There’s not enough roo-”

 

“That’s never stopped us before.”

 

Matsukawa racks his mind for a good excuse, only to shrug, turning his head back towards the tv. He gently slides his legs down, pulling Jolly into his lap so he can run his fingers through her fur. A small smile tugs at his lips as she begins to purr.

 

It’s silent as they watch the movie, but every once and awhile Matsukawa can feel one of their gazes burning into the back of his head. He doesn’t say anything, though, just prays that they don’t start talking. 

 

“Issei,” and well, when was the last time anyone answered his prayers? “You do know none of us hate you, right?”

 

He instantly stiffens. “I _do_ know that.”

 

“You know we love you, right?” Iwaizumi says, and Matsukawa sighs softly.  _ Iwaizumi  _ is the injured one. Not  _ him _ . He should be comforting Iwaizumi; they shouldn’t be comforting him or trying to make him feel better. 

 

“I do, yes. I love you all as well,” he stops petting the cat, turning his head to raise an eyebrow, “is there a reason for this conversation?”

 

“Yes, because I can tell you’re still hating on yourself even though I told you we understood,” Iwaizumi says in a calm voice. 

 

Matsukawa goes silent, running his fingers through the soft fur on Jolly's back. He decides that  _ not  _ speaking would be better. 

 

“Issei,” Iwaizumi says again, “please don’t hate yourself.”

 

Matsukawa stares at the movie in front of them. Why are they even having this conversation? They should be relaxing, Iwaizumi should be resting, and they should just be having a good night with no negative conversations like this. Plus, Matsukawa has never really hated himself. His anger and hatred are also targeted towards a reasonable source. But-

 

Who can he blame? His boss is just doing his job. He already hates Taisei, but in the long run he can’t blame the criminal. Taisei didn’t request to have _him_ as the lawyer. 

 

It’s his fault for accepting. 

 

He could’ve fought his boss. Could’ve told his boss he’d quit. Could’ve told his boss that it would be wrong to make him do this but...he didn’t. He didn’t want to lose his job. 

 

“Issei,” Hanamaki says, nudging him with his foot. Matsukawa looks towards him, waiting for him to speak. 

 

“Please don’t beat yourself up over this. I know you won’t say it outloud, but we all know that you’re hating on yourself for doing this. You shouldn’t be, though, because Hajime is right. We all understand that it’s your job, and we’d be stupid to hate you over something that’s not your job. Now, _please_ get off your lazy ass and get up here on the couch.”

 

Matsukawa huffs out a small laugh, gazing back at the tv, “yeah, but-”

 

“Nope, no buts here.” Oikawa snaps, snuggling into Iwaizumi’s side so he can make more room for Matsukawa. “Now come on.”

 

Matsukawa sighs leaning his head back to gaze up at them. “When a person assaults an officer, their jail time really depends on the injury. Seeing as how he shot you, which is attempted murder, he’s already looking at 25 to 50 years. Add in the fact that he not only hurt ‘Hiro, but also hit another officer, that’s already a lot of years added to that. Also seeing as how he also robbed multiple stores with an armed weapon, that’s another 10 to 20, maybe even more, years added,” he pauses to let the information sink in. Before they can speak up, he continues. 

 

“Normally, I can just see him getting a life time sentence since he’s done so much. But since he went and did this stupid thing, he’s probably going to get between 40 to 50 years. That’ll make him around 70 or 80 by the time he gets out. I mean, that’s not _too_ bad, I guess, but he could still do damage at an old age. And, in my personal opinion, he deserves to rot in jail.” he says calmly, scratching behind Jolly’s ears. 

  
“Yeah, but at least he’s going away for a long time,” Oikawa points out, patting the spot next to him, “and it’s all thanks to you that he is.”

Matsukawa sits there for another minute before standing up, taking Jolly with him, and plopping down next to Oikawa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new tumblr is seijouho ~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes hi this is the last chapter surprise 
> 
> Also if you look back at this series and read the one about Matsukawa's poor bonsai tree dying, then that's where Hiromi was first introduced /o/ and she makes another appearance this chapter so yay

Matsukawa’s eyes flutter open, eyes squinting as sunlight from the window hits him. Last nice was nice, just being with the other three and, of course, their pets.

 

All that nice atmosphere, though, is now gone since the sun is up. Matsukawa gently pries Hanamaki’s arms away from him, slipping off the bed. He quickly changes into his clothes as quietly as possibly, slipping out of the room, only to trip over the dog as he reaches the kitchen. He throws his hands out, catching himself with the counter. Okay- no one woke up, good. He glares at Cream Puff, rolling his eyes as she whimpers in apology. He gently pats her head before grabbing a muffin, grabbing his work bag, and then heading out the door. 

 

He hates getting up early, but in reality, he does love his job. So most days it’s worth it. But days like this, where he has to go defend assholes...yeah, he doesn’t like his job so much on days like these. 

 

Shaking his head, Matsukawa stalks down the street to his job. 

 

This would be a very long day. 

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi groans as he blinks open his eyes, sitting up. He stretches, winching at the dull ache from his injuries. When he looks beside him on the bed, he blinks in surprise as he finds Oikawa already gone. He expected Matsukawa to be gone when he woke up, but Oikawa? Did he really sleep that long?

 

“Ah, welcome to the world of the living.” Iwaizumi looks towards the door, where Hanamaki is leaning against the doorframe in nothing but his boxers, holding a mug in his hands. “Tooru left five minutes ago, you just missed him.”

 

Iwaizumi nods wordlessly, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He makes his way towards the door, yawning slightly. 

 

“I’m not sure if you’re actually supposed to be walking today, but what the doctor doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Hanamaki grins, “also, there’s some coffee in the kitchen for you.”

 

“I knew there was a reason why I liked you,” Iwaizumi says, slipping past him to walk down the hallway. 

 

“ _ Excuse  _ me, but I like to believe that you love me!” Hanamaki says, following Iwaizumi. 

 

“Keep on believing,” Iwaizumi answers. He picks up his mug, bringing it to his lips to take a small sip. 

 

Hanamaki gasps, placing a hand to his heart, “I’m hurt, Hajime.  _ Hurt _ .”

 

Iwaizumi chuckles under his breath, taking another sip. “You know I love you, so stop being dramatic,” he grumbles, moving to sit down at the table, patting Cream Puff’s head on the way. 

 

Hanamaki beams at his words, setting his coffee down on the counter. “Okay, once you finish your coffee and get ready, then we can go on down to the art studio.” 

 

Iwaizumi nods again. He then looks in the chair next to him to see Jolly curled up in the seat, eyes closed as she sleeps peacefully. He gently runs a hand through her fur, smiling softly as she begins to purr. 

 

Hanamaki frowns, picking up his mug to take another sip of his coffee. “She never purrs around me.”

 

“It’s because you always smell like a dog.”

 

“That’s not my fault! It’s Cream Puff’s fault!” 

 

“You’re the one who lets her climb all over her.”

 

“Like I would ever say no to  cuddles from a dog.” 

 

Iwaizumi only laughs, shaking his head. “Whatever you say, ‘Hiro.”

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa rests his head on his palm, looking at the judge with boredom. They’ve been here for an hour already, talking about what Taisei's charges are and how much time he’ll be getting. Eyes trailing to the clock, Matsukawa sighs softly. 

 

About six more minutes and he can high tail it outta there. 

 

“Matsukawa-san?” the man says, tilting his head, “do you agree with this?”

 

Matsukawa frowns, glancing at Yuta. He deserves life in jail, really. Forty years in jail didn’t seem like enough, but...this is his job. He’s supposed to get him the least amount of years possible. “Yup, I think that’s reasonable enough.” 

 

The man nods, turning to Yuta. He rambles on about something, but Matsukawa just keeps his eyes on the clock. The terms are set, everything is in motion-

 

And he’s finally free to leave and put this whole stupid case behind him. 

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki stretches his arms, yawning as he looks over his studio. He just got there, Iwaizumi with him, to find his coworker already there. He’s glad he can count on his workers to keep the shop running. 

 

“Hanamaki-senpai!” a voice squeals, running up to him. Two tiny arms wrap around his leg, hugging him tightly. With a small laugh, Hanamaki bends down to give her a proper hug. Iwaizumi vaguely remembers this little girl from the day he got shot, from when he happened to glance into the studio as he walked by. 

 

“Sorry I’ve been gone for so long, Hiromi, I had things to take care of,” he explains, standing up to motion to Iwaizumi. 

 

The little girl's eyes grow wide, and she quickly runs up to him. “Do you know how to paint as well?” she questions. 

 

Iwaizumi awkwardly laughs, shaking his head no, “not really? That’s why I came here, actually-”

 

“Can I teach you how to paint?!” she gasps, looking over at Hanamaki for permission. 

 

Hanamaki chuckles. “She’s pretty talented, Hajime. I wouldn’t pass up this chance.” 

 

With a small laugh, Iwaizumi shrugs, and lets the small girl drag him away. 

 

* * *

 

By the time lunch rolls around, Matsukawa steps into the studio- now wearing comfortable clothes instead of his work ones- holding bags of take out. He keeps walking until he finds Iwaizumi at a table with Hiromi, aggressively coloring a picture. He has to stop himself from laughing as he walks up to the table, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Wow, you sure do have a good teacher,” he says, smiling as Iwaizumi jumps in surprise. The tips of his ears burn as he mumbles under his breath, looking away. Before he can say anything else, Hanamaki races over, snatching the food out of Matsukawa’s hands. 

 

“Your a god send, Issei! Bless you!” he exclaims, digging into the bag, only to stop once he sees there’s four different meals. 

 

“Oh, yeah, I texted Tooru. He’s going to meet us for lunch.”

 

“He’s able to leave early?” Iwaizumi says in surprise. 

 

“Ah, yeah, i was surprised, too.” Matsukawa says, settling down across from Iwaizumi and Hiromi. Hanamaki sits down next to him.

 

“We get to eat lunch together! That’s great!” he then looks at Hiromi, “and of course, I’ll share my food with you as well.”

 

Hiromi’s eyes grow wide, practically sparkling, “you’d share your food with me?”

 

“Of course I would!”

 

Matsukawa laughs quietly, pulling out the rest of the food. Somehow, everything seems to be working out. Iwaizumi’s picking up a new hobby to distract himself, Yuta is being sent to jail, and they’ll all be okay. 

  
He should’ve known everything would be okay. Because as long as they’re together, then it’ll all be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, if you actually stayed with this story, then I want to say thank you because it means a lot.  
> I was actually going to delete this story and dump it in to the garbage, if I'm being honest. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, and I got frustrated at it a l o t lmao.  
> But, alas, I'm stubborn and hate not finishing things because then I feel bad, so I forced myself to finish this. So if you're wondering why this isn't that great, it's because of that...so yeah...I'm sorry if it isn't too great ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't think I made it clear but the 'one, two, three' system is just how Daichi and Iwaizumi work as partners.  
> It's like;  
> 1\. One of them steps forward to take charge  
> 2\. Confront the criminal  
> 3\. The other person turns to help the bystanders or if there's no bystanders, then they stand at the ready and keep watch for more danger 
> 
> So yeah c: also I'm sorry


End file.
